


The Proposition

by JaceRMontague



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has a proposition for Regina Mills.</p><p>A SwanQueen One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

Emma rolled over onto her back and stretched, groaning as her muscles loosened, a wave of euphoria washed over her body but nothing compared to the euphoria she felt when she rolled back onto her side and saw her beautiful girlfriend asleep next to her, her brunette hair displaced across her pillow with one arm under her head and the other was across her body from where it had been previously wrapped around Emma in their late night conversations that had ended not in the late night as such but rather, in the early morning, at three am.

  
The blonde smiled softly at Regina who was lying on her side, her soft skin glowing in the morning sun as chest moved softly with each gentle breath, Emma lay there thinking about how much she loved this woman, how she would do anything for this woman, and their son.  
''Stop staring at me, I might have to get you arrested'' Regina said softly as her eyelids fluttered open revealing the chocolate pools that made Emma feel like her soul was melting every time she looked into them, effectively meaning that Emma was a gloopy puddle of happiness for the vast majority of the time.  
‘‘You can’t arrest me, _I'm the sheriff_ '' Emma replied, a smile tugging on her lips as she wound up the brunette  
‘‘And _I'm the queen_ '' Regina quipped in reply to the alluring blonde that she admired and loved wholeheartedly.   
Emma laughed softly at Regina’s response before she leant forward and brushed her lips against Regina's, enough to keep her going until lunchtime but it still left both women craving for more.

''Emma do you have to go right now?''  
'''Gina, you know I do, I have to go and keep your town in order.''  
'' _but_ -'' Regina whined, beginning her counterargument but was cut off by Emma pressing her lips against hers in a sensitive kiss that was filled with love, desire and longing, for each other and the extra time in bed they wanted to spend together. They pulled away from one another and lay there in each other’s embrace for a while longer. Each moment making Emma a little later for work, but each moment being entirely worth it.  
Regina's phone rang quietly on the bedside table, the ringtone affiliated with Henry emitting from the device and filling the room. Not wanting to release her hold on the Saviour she waved her hand gently behind Emma’s back, effectively answering the phone and putting it on loud speaker.  
''Morning Ma,''  
''Morning Dear''  
''Ma, is Mom with you?'' Emma grinned softly knowing the implications their mischievous son was trying to imply.  
''She is indeed Henry, She's just getting ready for work'' Regina lied, pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead.  
''Can I talk to her?''  
''Morning kid'' the blonde said, curling into Regina even though she was meant to be in the office, going through paperwork that probably couldn't wait but was going to have to.  
''You’re late'' the women's son said bluntly; Emma was meant to be at work half an hour ago and had promised Henry he could complete the first half of his work experience at the Sheriff’s office before going on to finish his work experience at Regina's office.  
''I know I am kid, I'm just getting ready to leave now''  
''Okay, your coffee's gone cold, I’ll wait for you''  
''It's okay, ill grab some more from Granny's on my way to work, do you want anything?''  
''More hot chocolate and a bear claw please''  
''Okay kid, see you then''  
''Bye Mom, Bye Ma'' Henry said knowing that his mothers were together, that he was on loud speaker and that his Mom was not remotely ready for work.  
Reluctantly Emma dragged herself out of the bed she shared with Regina and walked to the wardrobe where she stripped out of her pyjamas and stood there for a moment, debating over what clothes to wear. She glanced at the mirror that hung from the wardrobe door and saw Regina watching her  
''Like what you see?'' the blonde taunted as she saw Regina blush at the fact shed been caught staring at Emma’s body that was both curvy and toned in all the right places.  
''Indeed I do dear, though, if you want to get to work and to our son anytime today, you're going to have to put clothes on or you're going to end up back in bed''  
"As much as I want that. Our son is waiting for me, and I am late"  
Regina pouted, knowing Emma could see her and then stood up to get ready for her own work.  
Emma clicked her fingers knowing she was already late and her signature tank, jeans and red leather jacket appeared on her body with boots and her sheriff’s badge, Regina did the same and a grey pant suit appeared on her body, hugging her curves which left Emma wanting to wrap her arms around the woman’s waist, so she did.

"I thought you were late and had to go" Regina whined to the blonde who had buried her head in the brunette’s neck.  
''I do, but I wanted to do this first"  
"Do what, dear?"  
" _This_ " Emma said softly as she turned Regina away from the wall length mirror she was looking at and kissed her girlfriend once more.

Henry's ringtone echoed through the room once more  
"That boy doesn't quit does he?" Emma asked  
"He is _our son afterall_ "

Regina put the phone on loud speaker once more  
"Ma has Mom left yet?"  
"Hello to you too and yes, your mom should be at Granny’s by now"  
Emma gave her a look of questioning, Regina replied by waving her hand in front of Emma’s perfect body, making Emma disappear before quickly reappearing outside of Granny's.  
"I hate when she does that" Emma muttered to herself before walking into the diner and ordering, she used her own magic to appear inside her office, behind her chair that her son was currently sitting on.  
"Here's your hot chocolate kid" She said, making her son jump  
"I hate when you do that" he mumbled at his mother  
"I know you do. It makes it all the more fun"  
Henry glared at his mother for a moment before breaking into a smile because she was mockingly glaring at him too.  
She passed her son his drink and bear claw before sitting next to him and taking her own coffee and bear claw.  
"So Mom" The boy started as he shuffled the papers on the desk in front of him before handing half to Emma  
"Yeah kid?"  
"Did you do _the thing_?"  
"I'm going to do it tonight."  
"Am I spending the night at your parents' again?"  
"Yup"  
"Good luck" He said smiling at his mom  
"Thanks kid"

They finished the paperwork quickly and spent the afternoon crashing their wheelie chairs into each other in an impromptu game of the aptly named 'Crash' - a game of them sitting on their chairs on opposite sides of the office, pushing off and crashing into each other.

Emma walked Henry to Snow and Charming's apartment before poofing herself back to her and Regina's home, she rushed to their room and changed into something more formal and dressy up before going back downstairs and producing a romantic meal with magic because as she and Regina learnt the hard way, _Emma can’t cook_.

She heard the front door shut and Regina's heels clicking against the floor and sat at the table awaiting Regina's entrance to the kitchen.  
"Emma, I'm home" Regina called out  
"Regina, I know" Emma replied  
"Idiot" Regina muttered when she got to the kitchen door  
"Have you been cooking?" Regina asked, fear and humour filling her eyes  
"Not as such, my mother cooked, I poofed it here"  
Regina smiled at the childlike way in which Emma referred to her magic  
"You poofed it here?"  
Emma nodded like a small child  
"Poof" she said as she poofed Regina into the seat opposite her  
"I hate it when you do that" Regina said as she shook her head quickly to steady herself.  
"Shouldn't have taught me how to do it" Emma said smiling

Regina noticed the candles and the atmosphere in the room, and how Emma looked nervous.

"Dear, what is all of this in favour of?" she asked the blonde who seemed to be getting more and more nervous by the second.

"I was thinking of a proposition, a promotion of sorts"  
"Emma, if you're doing all of this in hopes of a promotion you're out of luck, you're already the sheriff there is no further promotion to be given, you're at the top of the chain in your chosen field of work"  
"That's not the promotion I was angling for" Emma said smiling  
"Well then, what is the promotion you desire?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of from girlfriend to wife" she said softly, producing a beautiful ring, held between her index finger and thumb.  
"That is one promotion I agree with" The brunette grinned as herself and the blonde, whom her world revolves around, stood and met at the end of the table, Emma slid the ring onto her fiancées finger and then embraced her, holding the woman she loved and was going to stay with forever.


End file.
